No more drama
by eyesonly1
Summary: Max and Logan have a fight and then something terrible happens M/L all the time
1. Drama

No more drama  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I'm writing this before I finish my other story but I had this idea and just had to wirte it down. I'm sure you noticed my english isn't that well. I have a beta reader but momentary I can't contact her . Please try to ignore my mistakes. Su  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Max stood at the window and Logan sat on the couch. They were silent, neither of them said a word. She turned around and opend her mouth at the same time he did.  
  
"Logan". "Max". They began to laugh. "You first", he told her. She smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for the indicrible meal. It was wonderful, like always."  
  
He nodded. "Same thing to you. This evening was great. I hadn't so much fun ever. We have to do that more often Max, don't you think"?  
  
She wanted to answer but in this moment somebody stormed into his living- room. It was Asha. Logan jumped up and went to her.  
  
"Are you okay"? "Of course, there were just a few police men after me who wanted to kill me." Logan hugged her tight. Max sighed.  
  
That was so typically. He was talking with her, then when Asha was coming she was totally forgotten and he just cared for his friend.  
  
"Do you want to sit down? A tea or coffee"?  
  
"No thank you! Just hold me".  
  
"No problem. I'm here for you always, ya know?  
  
"Yeah! I know", she said smilling to him.  
  
Max grabbed her jacket.  
  
"I guess I'm not wanted anymore"! He turned around and looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? Asha had a hard day and I'm just taking care of her."  
  
"Of course!" She rolled her eyes. "When she's here you forget me and nothing's important anymore. Expect your little girlfriend"!  
  
"Max! She's not my girlfriend!" Logan was surprised and indignant.  
  
"Really? Well, she only have to look at you with her puppy eyes and you do anything for her. What do think you're realationsship is? Friendship? I don't think so. But don't bother. I won't be in your way anymore! I guess the best thing is when we don't see each other again. You can do whatever you want. You don't have to stay with me, I don't need your pity", she said.  
  
Tears were in her eyes. She didn't know why she was saying this things. It was like she had to say it or she would burst.  
  
Logan starred at her in shock. "But.. but Max.."? She turned around but nevertheless he saw the tear wich was rolling over her cheek.  
  
She shallowed and stated:" Bye Logan". And then she just left.  
  
She rode through the street. Ignoring her beeper which was ringing without a break. Her face was red and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was furious and sad at the same time.  
  
She hated when this happened to her. When she started to speak and wasn't able to stop. She pour out things she didn't know that they were in her mind. She hurt Logan and she knew that but on other side she also knew that are part of that what she said was true. She took a deep breath. "Everythings going to be okay", she told herself. "Everythings going to be okay".  
  
She didn't know how wrong she was. 


	2. The news

When she didn't answered his calls he grabbed his key and went to his car. He was still confused but he slowly he began to understood what she said. And he knew that there was a truth to this things.  
  
He started to look for her. He feared if he would wait now he mabye would lose her forever. Carefully he drove trough the streets. And just hoped to find her.  
  
It began to rain and Max rode faster not to get wet. Her thoughs whirled around in her mind. She couldn't right anymore. She crossed a street and suddenly she heard squealing tyres. In surprise she turned her head and saw a big lorry coming nearer and nearer. There wasn't enough time to react. She felt herself flying through the air and the impact when she hit the ground. Then everything went black  
  
People who saw it called the ambulcane wich was coming soon. They didn't know her particulars so she checked her handy to see who called the last time. While she were on their way to the hospital they tried to reach the number.  
  
Logan was still driving around when his phone rang. He hestiated but then he took his phone out of his pocket.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Good afternoon. We need your help with some particulars from a patient of us."  
  
"Who's speaking there?"  
  
"I'm Nick Jonathan a fist-aid attendant. We have a girl here who have no identity card. And you were the last who called her."  
  
Logan felt the panic rising inside of him. He called Max. His heart began to beat faster. He tried to calm himself down.  
  
"Hello? Are you there"?  
  
He took a deep breath of air and answered.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. How bad is it?"  
  
"Well, She has some complicated fractures for example a ribfracutre. She has a bad concussion , too."  
  
Logan didn't want to hear more things. It was cruel, he couldn't take this. But the men didn't stop.  
  
"And a laceration. All in one it's bad but not critical. We're taking her to to the Westmend Hospital. It would be the best if you're coming."  
  
Logan sighed. "I'm on my way. Thank you"!  
  
And the call was disconnected.  
  
He buries his head in his hands. "Oh my God", he wispered. He knew that it was his fault. If she hadn't been furious she hadn't left and wouldn't be hurt. He took a deep breath again and began to drive.  
  
On his way he called Doctor Sam and asked him to take care of her. Sam promised it and big burden was taken from his shoulders. At least her manticore past would be covered. 


	3. pangs of conscience

When he arrived Sam had already waited for him.  
  
Logan rushed to his side and asked for Max.  
  
"Sam! Where is she? How is she? Will she be okay"? He got into a tangle  
  
Sam lay his hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.  
  
"You don't have to worry Logan. You can't see her yet. A doctor is patching her together. She will be fine"!  
  
Logan supressed the tears. "Okay! Thanks Sam"!  
  
His friend smiled to cheer him up. "I'll tell you when you're able to see her"! Then he went to see other patients.  
  
Loga stood there deserted.  
  
A few nurses and first- aid attendants stromed through the floor.  
  
"Watch out", some of them yelled and he stumbled back.  
  
In this moment Bling arrived. He grabbed his arm and dragged him to a chair.  
  
"Sit down buddy! You're standing in the way"! He softly said and pushed him down.  
  
He saw in what a bad condition his friend was.  
  
"Hey Logan! I talked to Sam. He said Max will be okay. She's a tough lady, ya know? She will make it!"  
  
Logan ignored him.  
  
"It was my fault Bling! It's my fault she's hurt", he wispered in a motionless voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? I can't remember that you were sitting in this lorry Logan. She just didn't watch out. Even a supersoldier can have a accident."  
  
Logan jumped up. "No! If she hadn't left she wouldn't be hurt! She said terrible things. That Asha would be my girlfriend and that I just take care of her. That I just stay with Max because I have pity for her. And that she wouldn't stand in my way anymore", he yelled.  
  
The tears were now streaming over his face. He began to stumble cause his knees went weak. Bling gently pushed him back on the chair.  
  
"But it's not true Bling. I love her, I really do", he said quietly.  
  
His friend nodded. "I know that Logan. And she know that , too. She was furious and sad and said things hich she didn't mean to say".  
  
"No! I felt she really believed in that what she said. She thinks I love Asha and not her. But she's wrong. I love her and I always did. Even with this fucking virus between us."  
  
Bling wanted to say something when Sam appered. "Logan? You're able to see her now. I want to warn you, she isn't looking very good. But it's not that bad."  
  
Logan wipped the tears away and asked Bling to come with him.  
  
"You have to carry me out if I faint", he said and laughed at his dryly joke.  
  
Bling smiled. "I'm sure you won't! Come on". 


	4. I love you

Logan really almost fainted when he saw Max. She had a lot of dressings all over her body. Her face was swollen and her lips were burst open. She was unconscious. She looked so weak and helpless.  
  
He took a chair and sat beside her.  
  
Bling stood beside the bed. "Hey Max! You superhero. This have to be very embrassing for you. Got run over of a lorry. But don't worry we won't tell."  
  
Logan smiled. He took her hand in his gloved hand.  
  
His friend went to the door. "I'll try to get some coffee for you, okay"?  
  
"Yeah! Thank you Bling"! He knew his friend just wanted to give him some time alone with Max.  
  
He looked at her tiny and pale face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Max", he wispered.  
  
"You have to get better. I need you. I have to tell you something. Asha said things and I know that she likes me more than a friend. But I don't! I love you. You have to believe me this. Even this fucking virus can't do anything against that. Sometimes it's really hard not to touch you, but I can handle it Max. And we'll get over it. Together. I know it's my fault you're here. I treathed you bad. I really looked at her with puppy eyes and tried to make it her as comfortable as I could. I ignored you, not that I wanted this. But you have to know that the time you were left I grabbed my key to search for you. Asha was upset but I told her that I would love you and that I doesn't want to lose you. I looked for you everywhere and when this guy phoned and told me that you would be hurt I was completely shocked. And I knew that this was my fault. Everything's my fault. I love you so much Max. And even if you're asleep I want you to know that. And when you wake up I will tell you. Even if I'm scared that you will leave me".  
  
He sighed and lay his head at her chest. And when Bling arrived with the Coffee Logan was already asleep. So he smiled and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later Max opend her eyes. She had been awake for a long time. But she'd stayed still and just listend to Logan. Her heart was pounding . She was so happy. She looked at Logan and didn't want to wake him. She knew they had to talk about a lot of things but it could wait. So she just kissed him on the forhead and wispered: " I love you too Logan"!  
  
End  
  
A/N: Well, sorry guys but I needed a happy end. I hope you liked it and I would be really glad if you would rewiew. Good or bad, doesn't matters to me. And I have a question. Can anyone tell me how to turn it off that you have to log in to rewiew? I don't know how to do it. However I wish you a nice day. Su 


	5. AN: Sorry

A/N: I'm sure you noticed that Max couldn't kiss him on the forhead. Well, my mistake! I'm really sory. Just try to ignore it. Or mabye the virus is cured? *g* I don't know. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 


End file.
